


Tony Graduates

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is now 18 and is ready to graduate from high school. How will he spend his graduation day? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May arrived. Tony Cline, a senior in high school this year, now was going to graduate from high school next month. He wasn't so sure what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. He'd often thought about being a police officer just like his father once was. His father, former Sheriff Jeremy Cline, was a sheriff for about ten years or more until now.

His father had to quit his job (not retired) because he was having some health problems. The mechanic, Cecil Thomas, had helped the family for about twelve years now. Cecil had done a lot for the four of them. Last Christmas, Cecil had given the family the best gift anyone would want – his father was not going to pass away like he was going to so. Cecil told them what the Lord told him.

Of course Cecil was invited to his high school graduation. He had a feeling his might tell them more spiritual things like he always did. But again he could be wrong. He didn't mind Cecil telling him and his family what the Lord said. Even if his family weren't religious but Cecil tells them things time to time.

One evening at dinner, Cecil said, "Thanks for inviting me to your graduation, Tony."

"You're welcome, Cecil. Since you've helped us a lot, I thought I would invite you anyway."

"You're such a sweetheart to think of Cecil," Terry Cline, his mother remarked.

Tony blushed. His sister, Sara saw him blush.

"Mom, Tony's blushing," Sara said.

Terry pushed her long, curly brown hair out of her face before taking a bit of porkchops.

"Your graduation is in two weeks, isn't it?" Sheriff Cline asked.

Tony nodded.

"We're all proud of you, Tony. Ready for college and the real world?" Cecil asked.

"I could go for a no sometimes, but I can say I'm ready for the hard part – college," Tony answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation Day was now here. Tony was a bit excited and sad at the same time. Glad because he was leaving high school and number two was that he wouldn't see his friends much anymore like he did. His classmates were going to different colleges and promised Tony they would keep in touch. He hoped that would happen.

"Are you excited about today, Tony?" his brunette mother, Terry Cline spoke up.

"I don't know, Mom. I'm a bit both excited and sad," Tony told his family.

"Why would you be both?" his father, former sheriff Jeremy Cline asked.

"Happy I'm finally out of high school, and two is I'm a bit sad of leaving my friends," Tony answered.

"You'll be able to see your friends again, Tony. You will also be making new friends," Terry pointed out.

Tony didn't reply. These kids he went to school with were the same kids he'd gone to school with in the past twelve years. He wanted the same on college level, but it was true that usually did not happen.

Tony had been accepted to a college out in Kansas City. He hoped he would come back home to Milwaukee when he got the chance. He'd have to tell his former classmates how he felt about this entire graduating business before the ceremony began. His guess was they would tell him the same thing his parents did.


	3. Chapter 3

The graduation ceremony was sold out. Tony still didn't want his classmates to leave him behind while they separated to other colleges. When his name was called to get his diploma, Tony walked to the small platform where the principal was standing. The principal whose name was Richard Campbell, was a middle – aged man in his forties or fifties, blonde hair turning into gray, wore black Reeboks, red shirt and pants to match the shoes.

Tony's graduating class held two hundred kids. Tony gave a short thank you speech. While he was giving the speech, tears came running down his face. Terry and Sheriff Cline could tell their son was about to choke. Tony was in tears the entire speech. Before the ceremony began, Cecil said a small prayer.

"Thank you, Father, for making this day a special one for Tony. He has made a success in this past twelve years and is ready to begin a new chapter in his life. This new chapter should be a fresh start with new friends while studying at the university when fall comes around the corner. Please, Father, we pray Tony will have a good start in his new chapter. Thank you," Cecil said.

"That was beautiful, Cecil," Terry said as her long brown hair came into her face.

It was windy that afternoon, so the wind was doing its job by blowing itself into everyone's eyes who were at the ceremony. Now Tony gave out his speech.

"I would like to thank my parents, who were very kind to me in the past eighteen years, my dear sister, my grandparents, my cousins, aunts, uncles, and of course my teachers who taught me and my class a lot, and my classmates for being my close friends during the past twelve years," Tony finished, tears coming down even harder.

The class and their parents, including Cecil and Sara started clapping. Tony got off the stage and joined his family and Cecil, tears still in his eyes. Terry had noticed her son's face begin to redden.

"It'll be okay, Tony. You're crying because you're happy," Terry told him.

He seemed to disagree with her. He actually was crying because he was sad.

The drive back to the Cline residence was quiet. Tony wasn't ready for college to begin but it would in August. Once the family and Cecil walked into the ranch – style house that had been around since the early eighties, Tony ran immediately upstairs to his medium – sized bedroom.

Once he entered the bedroom, Cecil and the family looked at one another. Terry didn't want to see her only son in tears on his high school graduation day. After Tony slammed the tan and white bedroom door, he took his shoes off by throwing them on his floor by the closet and laid on his bed.

Now lying on his stomach on the queen – sized bed with a white pillow, bedspread with a mix of yellow and orange on it to match the walls. The walls looked like its paint was fading. Tony did not want college to start. Now he could see how his father felt when Deputy Andrew Jones died.

He hoped to let depression run in the family because he now thought it was just the beginning of a new page.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would our graduate run off like that? He's never been like this before," Terry remarked.

She saw everyone shrug their shoulders, telling her they didn't know what to think about this one. An idea popped into Sara's head.

"Mom, why don't we throw the party for him and see how he reacts?" Sara suggested.

"That's a good idea, sweetie. We'll give it a shot. For now, we'll leave your brother alone for a while longer," Terry told her daughter.

"Okay," Sara returned.

Terry thought the best idea to have Tony's graduation party after supper that night. Just a few days ago, Terry bought a cake for the party. While at the store, Terry was told there were a lot of graduations and birthdays this week Tony graduated so that's why people bought most of the best cakes.

"We'll have the cake tonight I bought at the grocery store. Before I bought a cake for Tony's graduation, I tried the bakery. They were indeed out of cakes because of high school graduations and of course birthdays. So I ended up with the very last cake at the grocery store," Terry explained, watching Cecil put candles on the cake.

"Thank you, Cecil. We're not going to light the candles until later," Terry told the young mechanic.

"I know, but I thought it made sense to put the candles on now instead of waiting till the last-minute," he answered.

"Good point," Sheriff Cline said.

Tony still didn't move from his bed when he was called to supper. Tony slowly got up from the bed. He walked slowly down to the kitchen. His family and Cecil saw his eyes were red.

"Honey, things will get better. You can take the idea of your friends leaving you so you won't have this on your mind," Terry told him.

"I can't."

"We're having a party for you after supper," Cecil said, "so take that sad expression off your face and be happy."

Tony was in no mood for a party at this minute. He wanted to be left alone now.

"You can stay down here when supper is over," Sheriff Cline replied.

"Cancel the party. I'm not going," Tony said sadly.

"Of course you are, Son. Today's your big day," Sheriff Cline said.

"I don't think so."


	5. Chapter 5

It was now time Tony was off to college. He really wasn't ready to leave home just yet, and it felt like yesterday he already graduated from school. He still couldn't believe how fast summer vacation had passed. He'd spent the entire summer moping around.

Terry knocked on his bedroom door without an answer from her son.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Terry asked.

She watched as he shook his head no.

"I'm sorry you feel bad about you and your class had to separate to go to different colleges, but your father and I felt the same way. We got over it right away, and that's what you should be doing now."

"I want to go back in time so I could be with them."

"We all wish to turn the clock back, but that's how your father felt when Deputy Jones was murdered."

Tony saw his mother's point, but he wasn't finished getting over this yet.

"Once you start school, you'll get over it since you'll be busy with school," Terry told him.

"And let's go. You don't want to be late for your flight."

"I'm not going. I'm staying right here," he told his mother.

"We wish you could too, but you start your first day tomorrow, so that's why we have to leave now."

He finally got off the bed, grabbing his suitcases with her help.

"We'll be sure to write you all the time. When I was in college, my parents were sad about letting me go, but they jumped out of it pretty fast, and now, looking back, I could see why and how my parents felt the same way your father and I feel about letting you go. Every parent deals with this all the time."

"Letting go of what, Mom?" Sara asked the minute her mother and older brother came down the stairs again.

"About letting your brother heading off to start his own life. We'll feel like this again when it's time for you to leave," Terry told her daughter.

"Let's go, Son. You've been moping around ever since you walked down the aisle with your diploma. Time to move on," Sheriff Cline agreed, helping Terry carry the bags to the car.

"Cecil's meeting us at the airport. He wants to say good – bye before you hop on that plane. Some of your classmates just started school. Cecil wants to see you one more time.

"And call us time to time. We'd love to have you back for the holidays," Terry told him.

They arrived to the airport thirty minutes later. Cecil was already there, waiting.

"Are you going somewhere, sir?" a deep voice of a man asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just waiting for a few friends to come," he told the overweight, five – foot redhead.

"I thought you were waiting for a flight."

"It might look that way, but it's not true."

"Sorry if I was mistaken."

"That's all right, sir. These mistakes happen."

"Of course they do," the man said as he walked away.

A few minutes later, Tony's bags were already dropped off at the luggage claim.

The entire family was headed Cecil's way. He waved them over. Cecil saw Tony's face had been red. Cecil gave him a hug.

"He needs a hug," Terry said.

Sheriff Cline and Sara agreed.

Tony's flight number was called.

"Good thing we got here on time. Do you want us to walk you through the gate to your seat?" Sara asked.

He shook his head.

"All right. You be safe now, and whatever you do, don't get involved in any party," Sheriff Cline warned.

"I won't, Dad."

Tony got a couple more hugs from Cecil and his family as he started walking off. The Clines and Cecil waved one more time as Tony made it safely to his seat.

"Off he goes, Terry. He's on his own," Sheriff Cline said.


End file.
